


New Beginnings

by JCMgirl16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Evil Theo, F/M, Jacob imprints on renessmee, M/M, Multi, Sam Bashing, Stiles is a Spark, The twilight pack never split, emily bashing, leah and seth are stiles's cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMgirl16/pseuds/JCMgirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah is sick of everyone taking Sam and Emily's side, and when a few pack brothers try to rape her, she decides it's the best time to move in with her cousin Stiles. She wants to go alone but Rosalie and Emmett won't take "no" for an answer and she knows she could never leave her brother behind. After all, he is the only one along with the Cullens who stood by her. As they are approaching Beacon Hills, they realize they are getting their new beginning like they always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a new story I'm trying out and I will be updating No Way Out soon, so there is no need to worry.

**LEAH'S P.O.V**

I am so sick of people taking Sam and Emily's side. I'm in Forks with my brother Seth and I just got off the phone with my mom. She heard about when I said no to Emily about being her maid of honor and is trying to make me. I told her no too so now she's calling Sam so he can issue an alpha command. Yea, that's not going to work either you see, I plan on leaving and never coming back and in order to truly free myself, I have to leave this pack since it seems to love causing me more pain. I mean, I left the pack a while ago. I just want to make it official. Which brings me to why I'm here with my brother Seth. I want to leave on my own, but Rose and Em refused to let me and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I leave them or Seth behind without asking first. We are currently sitting in some diner with burgers and fries.

"So Seth, you know I love you right?" Seth looks at me suspiciously.

"Yea, what does that have to do with anything?" Seth asks narrowing his eyes.

"Look I'm just going to be honest. I hate it here. Sam left me for Emily, dad died, mom prefers Emily to me, I'm the only female shifter and everyone takes Sam and Emily's side and calls me a bitter bitch, so I've decided to leave and I want to know if you want to come with me." I look at him and he's silent for a while, then he looks me in the eye,

"Yea. I'm glad you asked. You know I was wondering when you were going to decide enough is enough. So where are we going?"  I'm surprised. I thought he was going to try to make me stay. I smile my old Leah smile that only he and the Cullens see nowadays.

"We're going to Stiles's house. He said we could live with him until Rose and Em find a house for us. He also knows about the supernatural so we don't have to lie to him. The best part, no patrols." Seth looks amazed. We finish eating and get back in Edward's volvo. The Cullens have been very helpful throughout all of this. Is it weird I feel more at home with them than I do my own pack? I don't think so. I remember when Rosalie first found me during a little "confrontation" with the pack. It was two months ago. School was finishing up and I had just finished studying.

**FLASHBACK*****

_I was running patrols when Paul attacked me. I shifted to my human form and threw him into a tree. I turned my back to him with the intention of finishing my patrols when he tackled me and turned me over so I was facing him._

_"I got her! I got her!" He screamed grinding down on me as I struggle to throw him off. Then Sam, Embry and Jacob came running to where we were. When they arrived they were wearing matching smirks and their hard-ons could be seen through the cutoffs. They pull off the cutoffs and stalk towards me. I finally throw Paul off and he hits a tree. I shift and get into a fighting stance. They all shift too and attack at once and I sprint in the other direction. I'm close to the treaty line when I feel the weight of the Alpha command telling me to stop and shift back. They were getting closer, I could hear their paws. As if by some miracle, I sense a Cullen and use my nails to cut my skin and watched the blood drip down. I could hear the pack and vamps getting closer. The vampires arrive first, then Sam and the others burst through the clearing. Rosalie crosses the treaty line and grabs me just as Sam was rushing to me. She goes back to her side and hands me to Emmett. Emmett rushes off towards the Cullen residence as Rosalie stays behind doing who knows what. I finally pass out as I no longer can sense the pack near me. When I wake up, the stench off leeches is all around me. I recognize the place as the Cullens' home. I look around me and notice I'm in someone's bed. I'm confused as to why and how I got here until the memories all start coming back. I sigh in relief just as Rosalie opens the door to the room I'm staying in and walks in with a tray of food. She sets the food down on me and I look at her._

_"Thank you." She raises an eyebrow at me._

_"It's just food." She responds. I smile at her._

_"Not for the food... well the food too, but I was talking about saving me." Realisation crosses her face before she smiles at me and tells to shut up and eat. I dive right into the burger and french fries. I finish within 5 minutes and Rosalie takes the tray downstairs and when she returns Emmett is with her. They look at each other before finally looking at me._

_"We want you to become part of our family. Seth can join too." Emmett says._

_"Can I get a few minutes to think about it?" They smile at me telling me to take my time and exit the room. I go over everything about being in the pack in my head. Sam and Emily's betrayal, Mom siding with them, turning into the first shewolf, Dad's death, being bitter and angry, the pack turning their backs on me except Seth, and finally the near rape incident. Next I go over the Cullens. Not being nice to them and they still stayed with me, going shopping with Alice once, picking on Edward and Bella, training with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle filling the role of my parents, and finally, Rosalie and Emmett always watching from afar to make sure I was okay and saving me today. They will even let Seth join. I think I have my answer. I slowly slide out of bed and head downstairs. It seems that Rosalie, Emmett and I are the only ones here. Rosalie and Emmett are sitting on the couch watching some show on t.v when I walk in. They turn and smile at me motioning for me to sit between them._

_"Did you make a decision yet?" Emmett asks._

_"Yea. I want to join your family along with Seth." They smile even brighter than before._

_"Great. Is there anything else?" Rosalie asks. I think about my cousin Stiles and how I planned to see him._

_"I have a cousin in Beacon Hills. His name is Stiles and I wanted to rekindle our relationship since we hardly spoke since I became a wolf." They get these determined looks on their beautiful faces. (Where the hell did that come from?)_

_"We will help you reconnect with him. Give us three days to hunt him down, and we can even move out there." They say and I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face and I hug them._

_"Thank you." I whisper to them._

** FLASHBACK END*** **

Since then, Seth and I have had conversations with Stiles everyday. I have been waiting for this day for forever. I pull into the Cullen's driveway and walk inside. Rose and Em are waiting for us at the door. We give them hugs and go upstairs to bring all of our packed stuff and put it in Emmett's jeep. We get our last boxes in and go back inside to say goodbye to the family. We give our hugs then we get in the jeep and drive to the reservation to break the news to everyone else. We of course aren't telling them where we're going, but we are telling them we're leaving. When we arrive the pack, imprints and Elders are all outside waiting for us.

 


	2. Conniving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and his problems

**Stiles's P.O.V**

I don't know how I end up in the situations I end up in. I'm currently in my room trying to figure out what the hell happened. Out of all the things that could've happened, this is not something I expected. I mean who would? This is just crazy! I did all that researching and yet somehow missed this? WHAT THE FUCK? Okay so i'm just going to recap what has happened in the last 4 hours.

_***Flashback*** _

_I was in school sitting at the packs' usual table thinking about Leah and Seth when Ethan came over. Ever since the twins revealed they were in the Alpha Pack, we have all had our guards up. So when Ethan just came over I was immediately suspicious. He gave a warm friendly smile and I gave a warning glare wondering where in the hell Scott was. We stared at each other for awhile before Ethan broke the silence._

_"Hey."_  

_"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for you or anyone in your pack games." I hissed._

_"I noticed that you didn't have a lunch and wanted to know if you wanted to join me for lunch at Nickel Diner." He responds tilting his head to the side just a bit, and just for a second I'm reminded of Seth. I quickly banish that thought and narrow my eyes at Ethan._

_"What are you up to?" Seriously where is Scott when you need him. I was sooo kicking_ _his ass when I found him._

 

_"Why so quick to assume I'm up to something," I raise an eyebrow at that. "just because we have something against Scott doesn't mean we'll drag you in the middle of it." He finishes. I drop my head down and think about this. I am very hungry since Scott was supposed to buy me lunch and Nickel Diner has the BEST curly fries. I look back up at him, and agree to go the diner with him. I mean it's just lunch. What's the worst that can happen? We walk together to his motorcycle and ride all the way to the diner. Ethan parked and we walked towards the diner. He held the door open for me and that should have sent off warning bells, but it didn't. We chose a seat in the back of the diner with cushioned seats._

_"Get whatever you want, I'm paying." Ethan says looking at me. The waitress comes over not even a minute later asking for our orders and trying to flirt with Ethan while giving me dirty looks. Me being me, I smile back at her and order 2 large curly fries a medium bacon burger and a large sprite. Ethan smiles at me again and orders the same thing. A warning bell goes off this time but I really can't say no to food especially if someone else is paying. The waitress walks away to retrieve our orders and Ethan starts a conversation._

_"What do you do for fun?"_

_"Play video games."_

_"What's your favorite?"_

_"Call of Duty."_

_"I've never played. You think you can teach me sometime?_

_"_ _Sure. We can have a day to ourselves you know, watch movies, play games, eat junk food, the whole shebang."_

_"Are you being sarcastic?" I just smiled. Finally our food arrives and the same waitress as before comes over and sets our food down while giving Ethan another flirty smile. I don't mean to be offensive to girls but, some girls are idiots. I mean Ethan is clearly gay and she knows this because she kept glaring at me, or maybe she thinks he's bisexual. I don't know what's going on in her head but it is entertaining to see the alpha tense over something so simple like a female waitress hitting on him. She finally left us to eat and I started with my fries. They were delicious like always. Ethan stares at me a bit with a smirk on his face before eating his food. We eventually finish our food and  Ethan pays for it just like he said. The waitress wrote down her number on the receipt and Ethan throws it in the trash on our way out the door. Ethan's smirk still hasn't left his face and I glare at him feeling uneasy. We get back on his motorcycle and we head back towards the school. When we arrive lunch is just ending. Ethan and I walk in school together and i'm thankful no one saw us. He walks me to my next class with promises of seeing me outside of school. I take my seat and Scott walks through the door with Allison and Isaac. Isaac spots me and gives a smirk. I ignore him this time. I don't have time to be playing his games, with his bubblegum dum dum looking ass. If it weren't for the fact that Ethans' behavior was something to be concerned about I might've responded differently. I'll research it when I get home. Scott and the other two finally take their seats which happen to be near me when the teacher walks in and starts class. The class ends an hour later and I have one more class to go. Mr.Harris. I can't stand him or that class so I decide 'why not go home and research early'. I smile to myself and walk towards the exit. I get in my jeep and then go home. Dad doesn't get home 'till later so I have the house to myself. I'm about to pick up one of my researching books when I get a txt from Leah saying 'it's about to go down'_ _. I smile and cheer her on while deciding whether or not I should ask her about what happened with Ethan. I suddenly sigh and explain to her what happened and she tells me to research the courting process before saying she had something to handle. I research what she tells me to and it took me a couple of hours but I finally realize the reason for the smirk was because I accepted an invitation for him to court me! THAT SON OF A BITCH! I COULD KILL HIM I'M SO ANGRY! But I won't because i'm better than that._

**_*FLASHBACK END*_ **

_And now i'm sitting here wondering how the hell do I get out of this?_

 


	3. OPINIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read

Alright everyone. I'm open to suggestions. What do you want to see next? I can't decide whether to continue Leah's POV or switch to Stiles's so that way I don't have to do days before and confuse everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes. Leave your honest opinion.


End file.
